


Take My hand

by Diana924



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Developing Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Callie Adams Foster non gli aveva mai fatto domande dirette.
Relationships: Callie Adams Foster/Aaron Baker





	Take My hand

Callie Adams Foster non gli aveva mai fatto domande dirette.

Conoscendo Cole dai tempi di Girls United aveva imparato a non fare domande e sinceramente non ci aveva mai pensato prima. Aaron l’aveva inizialmente colpita non tanto per l’aspetto fisico ma per la passione che metteva nel suo lavoro, o meglio quello che poi sarebbe dovuto essere il suo lavoro, e per come fosse stato disposto ad aiutarla senza chiederle nulla, solo amore per la giustizia e il desiderio di voler contribuire. Era stata proprio quella qualità che lo aveva reso attraente i suoi occhi, Brandon a simili cose non aveva mai pensato ed AJ aveva troppi problemi per occuparsi di quelli degli altri ma Aaron era diverso, lo aveva intuito fin da subito. Quando lui l’aveva baciata le era venuto spontaneo ricambiare, aveva una reazione con AJ ma baciare Aaron le era sembrato così … giusto, ed era stato un gesto assolutamente spontaneo.

Avevano cominciato a trascorrere del tempo assieme e più andavano avanti e più si scopriva attratta da lui, Aaron era gentile, discreto e premuroso ei suoi confronti, non la vedeva come una liceale con un hobby ma come un’attivista e una persona interessata a scoprire la verità. Aveva sbagliato a mentirgli ma temeva che se avesse detto la verità fin dall’inizio lui l’avrebbe scambiata per una mocciosa e non l’avrebbe aiutata affatto per quel che riguardava il caso di Kyle Snow.

Aveva intuito che Aaron era diverso ma finché non era stato lui a dirglielo chiaro e tondo lei non aveva insistito. Sapeva che non erano cose da chiedere, Cole su quello ai tempi era stato chiaro, inoltre era sicura che se avessero passato abbastanza tempo insieme prima o poi Aaron si sarebbe confidato con lei, erano o non erano amici?

Aaron alla fine aveva fatto coming out con lei rivelandole di essere transgender ma a lei non era importato, in Aaron c’era molto di più dell’aspetto di chi fosse stato prima di incontrarla. Non ne avevano più parlato e lei lo aveva accettato così com’era mentre si allontanava lentamente da AJ, per quanto gli volesse bene AJ non era quel che voleva. E poi c’era stata quella cena disastrosa a casa dei genitori di Aaron.

Lei stessa non aveva una situazione tradizionale, tutt’altro, ma in casa Adams-Foster c’era sempre stata accettazione e comprensione, le sue mamme su quello erano categoriche.

Poteva comprendere che Mrs Baker si sentisse in colpa per ver forzato Aaron a compiere azioni fin troppo femminili quando era una bambina ma … Alison ormai non c’era più, perché era così difficile accettare Aaron?

Le era venuto spontaneo alzarsi in piedi e difenderlo, se quelle persone non riuscivano ad accettare Aaron per l’essere meraviglioso che era allora non lo meritavano aveva deciso. Tutto quello era divenuto strano quella notte, non aveva mai preso una posizione così drastica ma era la cosa giusta da fare. Le era venuto spontaneo baciare Aaron e stringersi a lui, in quel momento contavano solamente loro due, un ragazzo e una ragazza che sceglievano deliberatamente di avere un rapporto sessuale. Non le importava della transizione di Aaron, non quando lei lo aveva sempre visto per quello che era, o di quello che avrebbe pensato il resto del mondo, in quell’istante erano solamente loro due. Non aveva mai fatto l’amore con un transessuale prima di allora ma con Aaron era stato tutto assolutamente naturale, come se fossero davvero nati per quello.

Non conosceva Allison Baker, non le importava conoscere Allison Baker, per lei c’era solo Aaron ed Aaron Baker era forse il ragazzo migliore che avesse mai conosciuto in tutta la sua vita. Quando lui il giorno dopo aveva cercato di allontanarla lo aveva subito baciato, non era interessata a sperimentare o altro, le piaceva Aaron, punto e basta. Ed Aaron lo aveva capito, potevano essere così felici e forse questa volta sarebbe andato tutto bene, Callie Adams Foster di quello ne era sicura.


End file.
